


方圓0.001光年的小範圍世界毀滅

by liyuanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sci-Fi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 世界正在毀滅，她的英雄多半也是。「所以這個武器原本真的能炸掉整個宇宙？」「有人類居住的地區都行。」「哈哈哈哈，」真是太好了。世界毀滅了。





	1. 世界要毀滅了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是個不知不覺變成英雄的故事。

世界要毀滅了。

臉頰貼久了後，就連金屬地面都有些暖意。周遭亂轟轟的，爭先恐後搶奪逃生機的軍人們甚至懶得像剛才一樣在經過時多補自己一腳。

世界要毀滅了——更正，方圓0.001光年的小範圍世界正在毀滅當中。這麼說聽起來比「軍方基地包含其統治的領區要爆炸了」還要帥一些些，金會覺得驕傲的吧。  
自背脊中槍後，利茵第19次掙扎著撐起身子，而手肘也不出意料地在血泊中向前滑動，已經斷裂的肋骨再次因與衝擊更深地刺入肺部。

_可惡，早知道就不來了。_耳鳴掩蓋了末日的慌亂聲，她自暴自棄地趴在地上，任由血液淹滿胸腔。就算爬起來了也無濟於事，下肢已經一點感覺也沒有了，假設真能在這場混亂中有效移動，活下來也是不可能的事。太空基地存放的武器能毀滅的距離遠超過逃生艦短時間內行駛的距離。

_其實現在的狀況已經比什麼也不做好了，_利茵心想。明明想要放空等待終結，但大腦卻和自己作對般地轉個不停。金的那個同期生——叫默非的傢伙——是認真地、相當嚴肅地，打算要毀滅世界。這種自爆計劃竟然有一整個組織認同，還將武器放在基地裡，真是蠢到讓人傻眼。_想要死的話就自我流放嘛，再華麗一點頂多帶個炸彈，拖整個宇宙一起死是怎麼回事？_

_為什麼金老是和這種人扯上關係？_利茵想起幾個月前正在自我流放的自己，還有明明知道她毫無生存之意卻什麼也沒說的金。不阻止她總是將飛船往高危險區衝，也不拉著她去和人類交流，就只是聳了下肩，說著「反正我也需要一個機師，這不是正好」，硬是留了下來。

_對了，與其說那個人是吸引麻煩人的體質，不如說他老愛往麻煩人身邊黏，而黏上了又死不放手。_

一開始還以為他是同情自己，於是假借補充資源的名義在最近的太空站停留，在他和警衛解釋為什麼一個宣稱商人的人會帶著軍官級別的武器時跳上寶貝飛船走人，沒想到上一秒還在裝傻的金忽然臉色一變，將警衛手中的槍扭向引擎核心，說了一句「啊，走火了」。這樣上路大概不會死，頂多引起連環事故賠款幾億……於是利茵只好真的在太空站停留幾天讓引擎維修。看著金一臉得意洋洋，她恨不得拎起工具箱將他砸暈，卻在警衛毫不鬆懈的目光下想起過去聽說這帶的監獄伙食不好吃。

結果金並不是什麼路見不平拔刀相助、自以為是英雄的小屁孩，而是個從武校中輟，帶著配給的正規火器在宇宙中四處搭便車尋找人生意義的哲學病患者。

太空站的警衛沒有權利也沒有理由沒收經由正當管道取得的武器，而金那句「走火了」更把惡意破壞的責任推得一乾二淨。最後利茵放棄追究，想著再也不要和這種人扯上關係地認真道別，然後在自己的駕駛艙看見某個賴著不走的傢伙。

_早知道那時候就不該嫌麻煩，硬是把他推下船的。_每一次每一次，想著下次停靠時就丟下他，最後都會被趁虛而入，只能消極地想著「下一次」。

_還以為自己很聰明的，結果這不是跟著個笨蛋闖進軍事重地搞到自己都要死了嗎？_忽然有些想笑，但涌到口中的血讓利茵嗆咳了起來，咳到視線變得模糊。

總是不過問自己事情的金，一週前聽見了末日的謠言。原來因為太荒謬了所以不打算在意的，但是聽見主事者是自己在武校的同期生後，用手指捏著眉頭，低聲說「那就沒辦法無視了」。被說是末日計劃，但其實是宇宙掃除，金表示那個人稱天才的同期生默非是個有極度潔癖的精英份子，認為人類已經從自然中奪取了太多，拋下了如今已經無法生存的地球，但依舊在吞噬著整個宇宙。重用他的官軍大概是認為能夠以此削弱敵人吧，但金說以默非的性子，大概一張免死金牌也不會發。「他_喜歡_人類，」在飛船進入蟲洞時，他這麼說，語氣像在形容某人以踢小動物為樂，「只不過他認為為了世界的永續經營，人類的滅亡是必須的。在他眼中連自己的死亡都是為了大義吧。」

說什麼全人類一起死，連參與計劃的人都不曉得的事，你又是怎麼知道的？被利茵質疑，金竟然還笑得出來。「因為我也是這麼想的，我和他是臭味相投的夥伴啊。」

利茵眼神模糊地望向窗外，再次嘗試撐起身體，又再次地失去支點而摔倒。肯定是看不清楚周圍的關係，腦中竟然浮現第一次對金破口大罵時對方似笑非笑的表情。「嗯，沒錯，我是人渣，所以除了跟著同是爛人的妳，還真是沒其他地方可去了。」把自己貶一遍還順口婊人的傢伙，到了最後竟然把拯救世界當成義務。基地的走廊除了自己躺著的那區以外，仍是閃亮的銀白。想到金利茵就一肚子氣，扭過頭狼狽地咳嗽，將溢出喉嚨的唾液和鮮血吐到臉龐的地面上。_不是說自己是人渣嗎，忽然轉性不好好當到底到底在搞甚麼？_

其實轉性的並不只是金。當初對著一本正經說要劫機的金還能翻白眼，對可能存在的惡意視若無睹的利茵，現在竟然不想死了。末日什麼的與她無關，世界要毀滅就毀滅，反正慌張也沒用，又不可能阻止——總是這麼想著，連自我保護都嫌麻煩甚至還要金壓著才不甘願地學防身的她，此時此刻倒在試圖轟炸全人類的邪惡勢力基地裡，和自己打賭到底會先因失血過多而死還是先被炸死。

_說到底，會跟著來根本就是瘋了吧。_因為金說甚麼這個世界上有很多人認真活著，不能讓他們死，所以就上鉤了；因為金說就算只是把他載來這裡也行，所以就跟著來了；因為金嘴上說著不在意她先走卻收緊手上的力道，所以就替他破解控制室的主機，又替他找出那個持有武器控制器的是誰。人造武器能毀滅整個宇宙根本是天方夜譚，說不定在聽到謠言時就朝著反方向多穿幾次蟲洞就能活下來了。

腦中嗡嗡作響，利茵甩頭讓自己清醒些，但只能勉強的將頭轉向另一側。_算了，反正就算看得到窗外，也只能看見亂竄的逃生艙而已。_自己倒下的方位連周遭衛星都看不見，想詩意一些地面朝故鄉，卻想起這樣的距離大概連個光點都看不見。

到了人生盡頭，利茵才想起金努力阻止的宇宙掃除範圍涵蓋她的星球。總是自稱是爛人，但現在才覺得自己糟得徹底。正式成為機師後，自己一個人時忽略不計的失事率隨著身後的乘客數無限放大，被人們眼中的信任壓得無法呼吸。一旦失敗了便等於拖著他人同歸於盡，這麼想著到最後連控制桿都握不穩。身為機師卻載不了人，在以物資輸出為經濟來源的地區，拋下責任鐵了心逃走的自己，大概再也回不去了。

在那以後，對著將人推向艙口、恨不得世界拋下自己自生自滅的利茵，金用滿不在乎的語氣說「那就墜機吧」。

聽到他那麼說反而鬆了一口氣的自己根本有病。就像認為人類是毒瘤必須滅絕，結果被自己的想法噁心到而輟學的金一樣有病。金身上帶著武器卻不打算保護任何人，而利茵駕駛著飛船卻不打算安全降落。

當基地的主機顯示武器控制器在誰手中時，金的笑聲相當苦澀。「其他人還能靠嘴砲說服呢，」他說著，將倒在周圍的守衛全部搜刮一遍，又將不合手的槍械扔到一旁。在金屬碰撞聲中，他眼中映出螢幕上的面孔。「是默非的話不管怎樣都會完蛋，看看能不能將傷害壓到最小吧。」

金說他不想要拯救世界，但英雄都太忙所以只好慷慨赴義。反正不怕死所以順手去救世界什麼的實在太像他會做的事，所以利茵沒想到要阻止。就算勸了也講不贏他，比起說之以理打昏寄走還比較容易。想到這裡，利茵絞緊眼睛用力吸氣，破裂的胸壁不允許期望的空氣量進入。額頭緊貼地面，她咬牙握起拳頭。_為什麼偏偏現在才想起可以這麼做。_把金敲暈根本輕而易舉，自己果然是被他唬得一愣一愣都變傻了。

世界正在毀滅，而她正沒用地躺在地上檢討人生。已經分不清楚耳中的聲音是真實存在還是幻覺，身旁依舊不斷有人跑過，往哪一個方向都有，看來逃生船已經沒了。  
原本她是不打算一起去找默非的，畢竟除了被金強迫灌輸的零散知識以外，她對打鬥完全不行。但金說以默非的個性，越多的不確定因素反而越有利。

他的判斷是正確的。與金同期但無限跳級已經掌握高權的默非，眼神相當冷淡卻毫不鬆懈。雙方都堅持己見不肯退讓的結果是金抽出自離開武校以來從未使用過的能量劍，而默非也同樣甩下披風拔劍。_武校的學生都是怎麼回事？在大家都用雷射槍械的時代，劍有甚麼用啊？_這麼想著，利茵仍抓住機會將干擾波對準默非腰帶上的控制器。那瞬間對方臉上閃過的訝異差一點讓她覺得值了，但在此同時警報器也響了。

接受嚴格訓練的天才和中途落跑又不再使用武器的一般人比起來，打鬥的結果顯而易見。金不可能打倒默非，就像默非不可能讓武器只裝設一種啟動方式一樣。

基地終於開始暴亂，倒在血泊中，利茵看著雷射槍的紅光處處閃爍。逃生艙被開完的現在，長官室的傳送裝置成了唯一的生路。傳送裝置只能到達預設的目的地使用完會有強烈眩暈，一小時也只能送一人，是個極沒效率的發明，大多時候只有在必須到達宇宙另一端開會的高階官員才會使用。現在為了爭奪那唯一的名額，軍人們連槍械都用上了。

_活該啊，_想要笑，但是一用力胸口便更加疼痛，「呵呵。」還是笑了，可惜為求生而忙碌的人們並沒有聽見。笑聲有些潮濕，胸腔缺少空氣讓聲音短促，淹滿口腔的血水讓利茵笑到咳嗽，笑到流淚。

_活該啊，_紅色的光點和射穿金氣管的光線是一樣的，這個基地大家都用一樣的武器呢，難怪精英份子只能靠近身戰刷存在感。_活該啊，_虛弱的氣音已經一點也不像笑聲了，她卻停不下來。_把唯一想救你們的人殺了，現在誰也走不了，真是活該。_

利茵受的其實不是致命傷，斷了幾根肋骨、胸腔也被刺破、肺臟破裂、脊髓損傷，有些東西就算無法復原，好好治一治也活得下去。但即使意識已經開始模糊，她也知道像這樣被扔在牆角淌血遲早會因失血過多而死。

在默非一腳踩著金的胸口，等待聽見警報的手下來善後時，利茵將地上的武器一把撿起對準他。其實不可能打得中，默非手上仍握著劍，阻斷光束根本是小菜一碟，何況利茵沒練過槍法。不過正如金所說，默非不會輕忽對手，為了注意利茵動作而造成的短暫分神反讓他的架勢出現了破綻。

因此警備人員到場時，正好看見金翻身而起，一拳揮向失去立足點的長官。不曉得是默非做人失敗還是屬下對他的身手夠信任，手持槍械的軍人毫不猶豫地向扭打成一團的兩人開火。待利茵將門強制關上時，金已經滿口是血，必須用手捏住傷口才能防止氣管漏音。

警備的軍人還沒走進書房就被擋在外頭，倒在一旁的默非正試圖爬起，利茵一腳踩住他伸向武器的手，用槍抵住他的額頭。

那張冷臉愣住的模樣讓她想起對方年紀和金相同。「你剛才說還有其他啟動方式對吧？」

所謂的末日武器其實是設定區域的大範圍破壞工具。輸入敵方領區座標便能將目標地點分解得連殘渣都不剩，而默非則是以基地為中心將範圍一層層擴大疊上。「最麻煩的人都在這裡，不管哪個環節出錯，都能保證世界能進步。」所謂另一個啟動方式是指默非手中的控制器失效時，便自動開始熱機——比較在他眼中只有自己失去主導權時，控制器才會被毀。輸入正確的密碼便能暫停啟動程序，但密碼一樣只有他本人知道。  
「我是不會說的。」他的語氣相當平淡，對他而言著句話只是在闡述事實。被射中頸部的金拉住利茵，滿手鮮血地壓著傷口，勉強說了句「快走。」

「哈？」腳下的默非已經冷靜下來，一副大局在握的模樣停止掙扎，金腳步踉蹌地推著她走向傳送裝置。_這個受致命傷的傢伙到底在說甚麼啊？_「這種時候不是該說快去破解密碼之類的嗎？」雖然是因為氣管被傳了孔，但難得金虛弱又無法回嘴，利茵拽起腳軟向下沉的他，將他扔進傳送間，狠狠摔上門。

「那樣的傷已經沒救了。」

「麻煩你閉嘴一下。」

利茵確認裝置已經啟動後，狠狠地瞪了默非一眼，這才注意到他的右腿被打穿了。

_屬下那麼差勁難怪想毀滅世界，_這麼想著，差一點就同情起了面前的人。「你的電腦能用嗎？」

「妳擋不下程序的。」

「我可以打穿你另一隻腳。」

「啟動後我們都會死，妳以為我在乎？」

房門隨撞擊晃動，開始有人用能量鋸破壞金屬板。利茵扭頭在書桌前坐下，在默非饒有興致的目光下試圖拯救世界。

門被撬開而光束擊中她時，這份大業還沒達成。

_真是瘋了，_利茵閉上雙眼，感受地面的震動。被認定是啟動武器的兇手是理所當然的，畢竟被抓到時她才勉強將目標範圍拆解到剩下最後一層。意識到基地就要毀滅了，原先要將她押到牢房的軍人全部慌了手腳。

因為下肢癱瘓了無法自行走動，需要人架著的利茵就被扔在一旁。_把人揍完就丟真是沒水準，_聽著人與人爭執鬥毆的聲音，她想起自己被帶出房門時默非的眼神。_他知道最後一層指令根本撤不掉，_那種帶著笑意的表情讓人生氣。更讓人生氣的是他讓利茵想起手上、脖子上、口中都是鮮血的金，還有他曾經說的那句「因為我也是這麼想的」。

明明認同默非的想法，為什麼還要阻止他？明明知道什麼也不做就會死，為什麼還要叫她逃？在兩人荷包見底，被利茵認真提議賣了反正沒在用的武器時，金說「學校說武器的目的不是傷害，而是保護。我害怕自己拿起劍就會抱著自己是在讓世界更美好的錯誤認知，將所有看不順眼的人通通除掉。」可是又沒辦法放手，他苦笑，「所以說只能等找到其他理由時再揮刀了，在那之前先讓我任性一下吧。」

世界正在毀滅，因為把受了重傷的金傳送走了，裝置也沒辦法使用。那樣的傷不曉得能不能撐過時空壓縮，就算撐過了到達設定好的地點後沒有馬上提供救助也活不下去，更何況根本不曉得默非是將傳送地點預設在哪裡。

其實在那樣的情況下，留下金撤除指令是最有效的，或者想辦法哄騙默非，雖然他明顯不吃這一套。其實那時候應該要聽話逃走的，至少不需要受這麼多傷，至少可以不用在第一線體驗末日。其實那一刻她什麼也沒在想，只覺得不行不行，必須要讓那個傷比自己現在更重更沒救的人活下來，如果世界需要有人拯救那她來好了。那一刻她甚至沒有想過可能會失敗，因為她什麼也沒在想。——_對了，就像害怕墜機一樣，只剩自己一個人的時候就忽略了失敗的可能性。_

一隻擦得閃亮的軍鞋踏到她眼前，想要抬頭看到底是何方神聖，卻隨著肌肉用力痛地嘶了一聲。為了維持面子和主導權，她用現在能裝出最冷靜的語調問：「還要多久才爆炸？」

「五分鐘。」對方用更冷靜的語氣回答。

_可惡，這不是才倒在這裡十分鐘嗎？_拼態度拼輸了的利茵像斷線的人偶般讓臉摔回地面，顴骨傳來的鈍痛讓她有些後悔。「世界正在毀滅，身為大魔王怎麼不開心一點。」

「因為計劃被妳毀了。」默非蹲了下來，動作流暢地扶著她的頭和腰將她擺成背倚牆的坐姿。隨著壓迫胸腔的力量消失，呼吸也順暢了許多，貪婪地想讓更多空氣灌入肺中，結果毫不意外地引發劇痛。

「明明是被金毀了。」被糾正語病的默非沒有特別反應，只是拍灰塵般地整整衣著——然後在她身旁坐下。

這是什麼狀況。

想要嘲笑他才想起對方腳受了傷，也順便想起自己倒在地上十分鐘才被人扶起好像不該這麼忘恩負義。_開什麼玩笑，會倒在這裡不就是他害的嗎？_於是還是笑了，笑得沒心沒肺，畢竟肺是真的破了。

默非竟然沒有用看神經病的眼神看她，而是向後靠在牆上，閉上雙眼。這個人在學校大概非常受歡迎，難怪可以爬的這麼高這麼快，和金完全不一樣。仔細想想，自己會在這裡應該是金的錯才對，不然世界就算要毀滅了她也不會試圖改變任何事。  
將這個想法告訴默非，好證明在妨礙世界毀滅計劃這點上自己是被牽連的，但對方只是稍微睜開一隻眼睛瞥向她。

「妳當時完全可以逃跑的，不是嗎？」

「你也完全可以阻止我走向電腦啊。」

怪東怪西其實責任都在自己。兩人心照不宣地並肩而坐，在人生最後幾分鐘思忖著該不該後悔。

很久以前，金說著「我沒辦法成為英雄」，跳上她的船，一起罔顧生死。想要保護世界的人多得是，根本輪不到自己。總是這麼說著，卻在她身旁碎碎唸，逼她學習自我保護。不知道是什麼時候習慣他的存在，也不曉得是甚麼時候開始在駕駛座上等他坐定才啟航。嘴上說著人類多卑劣該死，在關鍵時刻仍第一個跳出來阻止悲劇發生。

_都是你的錯，害我覺得活下去也沒那麼糟，_在小範圍的世界毀滅過程中，默非問她「金是妳的什麼人？」

家人？隊友？戀人？

仰頭大口呼吸，用力眨眼想至少在最後一刻看清自己被拉著拯救的世界。由於不再趴在地面，不需要擔心一張嘴就被血水淹滿口腔，她總算能清楚回答：「他是我的英雄。」  
世界正在毀滅，她的英雄多半也是。

「所以這個武器原本真的能炸掉整個宇宙？」

「有人類居住的地區都行。」

「哈哈哈哈，」_真是太好了。_

世界毀滅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直很想寫這種瀕死走馬燈意識流崩潰文。宇宙、飛船、邪惡帝國、還有劍，基本上可以看出這是針對什麼名作的腦洞。  
其實我從頭到尾想寫的就只有最後一句話。  
其實這是個不知不覺變成英雄的故事。


	2. 世界沒有毀滅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他冷靜下來了，大概。

世界沒有毀滅。

睜開眼睛時，喉嚨上包著繃帶，身旁站著攜帶配槍的軍人。在世界沒有毀滅的第10天，金一如往常地起身盥洗。因為喉嚨受傷所以逃掉了必須馬上說明一切的義務，但不代表可以躲一輩子。

雖然這裡不是監獄，但仍舊認真思考了一下越獄的可能性。先是奪取警備人員的配槍，然後將走廊上站崗的軍人解決掉，大廳比較麻煩，人來人往的，要全部處理掉嗎？在上頭指派的官兵到場前，有辦法成功劫走一台飛船嗎？

腦中的場景令指尖發癢，他捧了一手冰水潑到臉上。

冷靜下來了，大概。

早餐一如既往是點滴一袋，探視時間就在不成調的哼歌中過了。外頭一陣吵雜，想要看看發生了什麼事，但一起身警備的軍人便將手放到配槍上。

讓人提心吊膽不太好，於是躺回床上折紙鶴。

折到第15隻時竟然有人來了，踩著皮鞋穿著披風一副時髦樣的是以前的學長。喊一聲學長好，立刻被瞪了，看來學長還沒忘記以前被自己按在地上踩頭的事。明明當時是比試，雖然裁判已經吹停了。既然有錯還是必須道歉，於是對學長低頭。

學長不接受。

畢竟學長是道貌岸然實力不夠卻瞧不起人的敗類，所以沒辦法。

又一次覺得武器不在身邊真是太好了。

由於基地爆炸前幾分鐘便與外界斷了訊息，沒人知道發生了什麼事。他是唯一已知的生還者，還是在生命垂危的狀況下用傳送裝置送到母校校長室的。在場的醫務人員眼明手快地馬上止血，硬生生將他從鬼門關拉回來。

不知道默非到底為什麼將傳送裝置目的設在學校，難不成想殘害國家幼苗。  
學長見他搖頭擺手就是不說話的模樣，氣沖沖地離開了。

如果被送來的是默非，應該會有不少人噓寒問暖送花削水果。可惜默非是個有責任感的人，一人做事一人擔，不可能炸了宇宙自己還逃命。

奇怪了，同樣認為人類該死，為什麼待遇差那麼多。

大概是因為默非對人性沒有偏見，能夠正常社交吧。就像認為癌細胞沒有惡意但為了身體不被侵蝕所以必須切除一樣，與本身好惡無關，單純為了大義著想。真是可怕。  
仔細想想，確實和自己不太一樣。

將折好的紙鶴扔出去，果然墜機了。

下午依舊是點滴一袋，想要投訴申請換口味，但想起自己正在假裝喉嚨痛。不能說話真是太無聊了，於是評估脫逃勝率有多少。雖然自己沒有默非強，但單槍匹馬對上普通人應該能夠打到屋頂？到了屋頂就得找順手的飛船，那種視野好速度快能迅速發動起飛的——

手指掐得太用力，繃帶滲血了。

不曉得自己的武器在哪裡。和默非對打時似乎被踢走了，這麼說來應該不在了？  
原本就知道實力比不上他，竟然還不自量力地想做些什麼。因為在覺得人類腐敗誰都不順眼的自我復健之旅中，忽然萌生了其實世界繼續存在也不錯的想法；既然無處可逃，不如放手一搏。明明不是想當拯救世界的，只是覺得……好像消失了很可惜。

長長地嘆了一口氣，伸手拿紙。其實他比較擅長折飛機。誰不是。

跑房的主治醫師問了他幾個問題，只需要點頭搖頭就行。不曉得醫藥費是誰付的，沒有錢怎麼可能還願意來看他。如果脅迫醫師說不定能製造出光明正大出院的理由，有一點想這麼做，但只是想想。

接下來的幾個小時都沒人來，熄燈時周圍的地面都是摺紙，沒有一個飛得遠。  
世界沒有毀滅，夜晚的天空深得要將人吞噬。

和她的眼睛一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個報復社會的故事（誤）  
金是厭世魔王素材做出來的劇情推動路人；利茵是自我厭惡劇情推動路人素材做出來的救世英雄；默非是大義為重英雄素材做出來的魔王。其實有點喜歡默非，嘴上說著人類必須死但內心其實認為人類的生命是有意義的。利茵逃避責任逃了一輩子，最後邊罵邊救了世界。金超級厭世但努力克制自己，找到了想做好事的理由但對方還是死了。  
救了世界賠了妳。  
金如果永遠在腦中忽視和飛機有關的東西，大概會永遠離不開現在的星球吧？  
原本打算讓金和默非當同歸於盡的朋友（那時候的金還是正派人士 就像那時候的默非還是普通魔王）然後利茵活下來在醫院說故事。


End file.
